


Making Muzak (Going Up?)

by LaughingThalia



Series: Orville Codas [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Caught, Co-workers, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Elevator Sex, Episode: S01E04 If The Stars Should Disappear, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: -“Lightyears from earth and you’re still awkward in the elevator.”-...A young Kelly Grayson and a young(er) Ed Mercer get drunk while on a date at a Union base. The couple gets frisky in the elevator and things get very awkward for everyone.
Relationships: Kelly Grayson/Ed Mercer
Series: Orville Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/847572
Kudos: 5





	Making Muzak (Going Up?)

“Oh come on just one more!” Kelly grins, handing Ed her drink and ordering another one for herself before he could decline.

“Okay fine, but this is the last one. We both need to be up early tomorrow.” Ed gave in, taking the drink and gulping it down, “What is this?” He screwed his eyes shut as his mouth exploded with sensations and his throat burned.

“Xeleyian whiskey!”

“Kels! This going to fuck us both right up!”

“Come on Ed, have a little fun!” She laughed, taking a big gulp of the new whiskey the waiter had brought her. She clenched her eyes shut too as the liquid hit her throat but she actually liked the taste.

Ed couldn’t remember the next two hours although after coming back and talking to the bartender he could tell it wasn’t pretty. The two of them must have spent the entire time knocking back drinks and getting exponentially closer to each time one of them returned from the bar.

He did remember finally getting cut off and kicked out, or at least he could kind of picture it in the back of his mind. And he remembered stumbling toward the elevator, using each other as leverage so they both didn’t collapse in a drunken heap in the hallway. He remembered getting into the elevator and pressing the up button to head to his room in the residential quarters on the top floor and he remembers Kelly grinning, whispering "Going up?" into his ear and slamming the stop button, suspending them alone between floors for as long as they wanted.

Kelly slid down his body and landed on her knees, she looked up at him, a sparkle in her eyes and undid his belt in one fluid motion. “In the elevator?” He questioned, nervously although he was already getting excited at the prospect, there was no chance for a case of whiskey dick on that day.

“In the elevator.” She confirmed.

Ed didn’t have to be told twice, he pulled her back up and pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately and hoisting her up a bit so that their faces were level since he was a bit taller than her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and almost toppled them both in their drunk, unbalanced states but they both grabbed the walls and managed to right themselves, taking a momentary break from making out to giggle like idiots. “This is the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Ed whispered into her neck and he sucked and kissed a hickey just above the line of her uniform collar. If she had been sober she would have told Ed to go down a bit so it wouldn’t be visible tomorrow when she was trying to work, then again, if she’d been sober she probably wouldn’t have convinced Ed to do it in an elevator and Ed probably wouldn’t have agreed, straight laced as he is. He had a plan and that plan was getting to Captain his own ship before he was 37. She had a plan too, a pretty similar one to be honest, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have fun along the way.

“Ed!” She gasped as he ground her against the wall passionately. They were like horny teenagers, rutting and humping each other through their clothes and somehow that made it hotter. With Ed holding onto her and leveraging her between the wall and his body, Kelly could let go of his neck and start working on removing his trousers once again. It was a very very awkward angle but she managed to get the button open and the zipper down and she threw her arms around his neck again just as he let go of her to to pull his trousers down a bit.

Kelly put her feet back on the ground so that she could undo her own trousers but just as she was about to pull them down an alarm started ringing. It was a very familiar alarm, even half off her mind on Xeleyian Whsieky she recognised it, they'd all ben drilled within a inch of their lives to respond quickly and efficiently to certain alarms and this was the first one she'd ever learned. It was the fire alarm and during a fire no one was allowed to be in the elevators which means that they all move to the nearest floor and all doors open up which means that-

Kelly surprised herself with how quickly she reacted. She managed to push Ed off of her and leap in front of him just as the doors opened and revealed several admirals and captains about to make their way down the stairs in response to the alarm and all stop to stare at them, clearly drunk, red and flushed and at Ed with his trouser around his waist.

They both froze as the purple and blue shirts' eyes fell on them and took in their state of undress. Kelly winced when she saw some of her father's friends staring but was relieved when a quick glance around the hall revealed that her father was not present, not that it mattered, this was bound to get back to him somehow. She spotted Captain Halsey staring at her eyes wide and knew she was screwed, he had been friends with her father since the Academy, there was no way he wouldn't report back to her father. Her head dropped as Ed managed to tuck everything back into his pants and wipe her lipstick off his face whilst Kelly self consciously tried to fix her mussed hair to no avail.

Everyone politely looked away and continued to respond to the alarm, evacuating to the long staircase and proceeding as they were expected to do, it's a good thing they all took the order to walk down in silence unless conveying important information seriously otherwise they were sure there'd be a lot more embarrassing chatter about them. Ed and Kelly were silent the entire way down the stairs but because of the protocols of fire evacuations, they stayed walking besides with the people from their floor the entire way downstairs, surrounded by people who had caught them hooking up in the elevator. “Oh god…” Kelly groaned as she looked around at all the Captains and Admirals who had almost seen Ed’s dick.

“Yep.” Ed agreed, glancing at a Captain who he had served under when they were just a Commander. “Is that Halsey?” he whispered, his speech slurred form alcohol and louder than he had meant it to be, in the silence he whispered so loud that Halsey himself turned around to look at who had called his name making it even more awkward when they made eye contact. 

Ed quickly looked away and cringed. Kelly facepalmed. “My life is over. I'll never hear the end of this from my father.” Her dad had just made admiral, he was one year older than Halsey so it made sense he would progress quicker but it also meant he had friends on both the captain level and the admiralty who he would run into and definitely hear this story from. “I’m never riding in an elevator ever again.” She vowed.

"I'm never drinking again." Ed groaned.

She scoffed, “Good luck with that.”


End file.
